Sakura Kiss
by Chyka
Summary: Dibawah sakura yang berguguran, dan diterangi sinar bulan yang menenangkan... ada sepasang insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara. GinRan. OOC. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Bleach – Tite Kubo

Pairing: Gin x Rangiku

Warning: OOC, One-Shot.

* * *

**Sakura Kiss**

A Bleach Fanfiction

By Chika Nagato

**Enjoy~!**

**Rangiku's POV**

Aku terdiam memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Mata ini berat, padahal hari sudah siang. Jujur saja, aku tak tidur semalaman. Minum sake bersama yang lain. Hahaha. Klise sekali alasanku, begadang demi minum sake. Tapi setidaknya –mungkin itu mengurangi rasa perih dihatiku setelah ditinggalkan olehnya. Ditinggalkan seorang sahabat demi pengkhianat. Kau pasti tahu maksudku, Gin. Ichimaru Gin, sang kapten divisi 3. Ah, bukan. Bukan sahabat lagi. Tapi seseorang yang aku cintai.

Ya, aku mencintai Gin, meski terlambat menyadarinya. Aku baru sadar saat dia sudah bersama Aizen di Hueco Mundo. Betapa bodohnya aku ini, terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Hah, rasanya aku ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis saat rasa sakit itu datang mendera hati rapuhku. Tertawa karena mengingat kembali semua kenanganku bersamanya dan menangis karena ia telah pergi, dan mungkin takkan pernah kembali.

Sesak. Ingin rasanya kutumpahkan air mata ini, sebanyak mungkin. Namun, rasanya berat. Berat untuk menangisinya. Lelah mengenangnya. Gin... tahukah kau betapa besar cintaku padamu? Sadarkah kau bahwa dirimu sangat berarti bagiku? Gin... hatiku sakit saat mengenang semua hal yang kita lewati bersama.

Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Aku ingin tahu...

* * *

**End of Rangiku's POV**

Rangiku termenung menatapi langit biru yang cerah itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sangat menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Dipandanginya hamparan padang rumput itu dengan mata kosong. Mungkin hanya tubuhnya saja yang berada disini, tidak dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Gin telah membawa jiwa dan hati Rangiku bersamanya. Untunglah dia seorang shinigami, jika tidak mungkin ia akan menjadi hollow. Sesekali, ingin rasanya ia pergi saja dari dunia ini. Tidak, bukan mati. Tapi bersamanya disana, mengabdi pada Aizen. Pikiran itu terus menghantuinya, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu. Ia masih memiliki kewajiban sebagai wakil kapten divisi 10, sebagai shinigami, dan sebagai seorang sahabat... Berat rasanya jika harus meninggalkan semua hal itu hanya untuk Gin, lebih baik ia tegar dan bersabar menanti dia kembali.

Ia tahu, tak ada kebenaran yang absolut di dunia ini sehingga tiap orang memiliki keyakinan tersendiri. Namun, jika memang kebenaran itu ada, mengapa ia pergi besama Aizen? Jalan yang menuju ke arah kehancuran dunia, menjadi budak ambisi. Rasanya ingin ia menampar Gin, supaya ia terbangun dari mimpinya dan kembali kesini, Soul Society. Rangiku menghela nafas, tertunduk lesu mengikuti aliran air matanya yang mengalir lembut.

'_Keinginanku... terkabul. Gin, aku bisa menangis untukmu!__' _seru Rangiku dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia melamun di padang rumput itu sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang pria berambut keabu-abuan sedang memerhatikannya dari balik pohon sakura. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang terkesan licik. Mata sipitnya tak lepas memandangi Rangiku.

'_Aku... Kembali. Untukmu, malaikatku...'_

* * *

Rangiku masih termenung di padang rumput yang indah itu. Ia masih sibuk melihat awan berwarna keabu-abuan melintasi langit biru itu. Warna itu, sangat mengingatkannya pada Gin. Rambutnya yang berwarna sama seperti awan itu. Ia sangat rindu padanya, entah kalau Gin. Ia memejamkan mata, memutar kembali semua kenangan tentang mereka.

_Flashback_

"_Maaf…" katanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Jelaskan alasannya padaku, Gin! Apa maksudmu?!"__Rangiku membekap mulutnya sendiri, tanda tak percaya. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya itu lekat-lekat._

"_Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Aizen-sama," jawab Gin tenang, memamerkan senyum palsunya._

_Rangiku terdiam, kaget. Badannya bergetar._

"_Gi... Gin... Kau serius?" t__anya Rangiku dengan suara pelan. Terlalu takut untuk berbicara lebih banyak._

"_Tentu saja," ujarnya tegas._

"_Ka-kau..." Rangiku pun kehilangan kesadarannya.__Samar-samar, ia mendengar seulas kata maaf yang tulus meluncur dari mulut Gin._

"_Maaf, Rangiku-chan..."_

_Semua... Gelap._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Air mata yang sudah mulai mengering itupun mengalir lagi, hanya saja lebih deras. Rangiku sedang tersesat dalam labirin yang bernama memori. Terhanyut dalam sungai lamunan yang penuh dengan kenangan. Rangiku menatap langit yang mulai gelap itu dengan tatapan sedih, berharap sang langit bersedia menjatuhkan setitik air hujan.

Setidaknya harapan itu terkabul, lagi.

Langit biru itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam kelam, segelap suasana hatinya. Dan awan-awan _cummulus _itu bermetamorfosis menjadi _cummulunimbus _untuk menyirami tanah yang kering dengan hujan. Rangiku hanya menatap proses itu dengan pasrah, tak peduli jika ia akan kehujanan. Inilah momen yang paling ia nantikan semenjak kepergian Gin, menangis dibawah hujan.

Sangat kekanakan memang, tapi setidaknya ini akan menyenangkan.

Perlahan-lahan, titik-titik air hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi tanah. Rangiku menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, berusaha menikmati belaian air hujan di pipinya. Mata keabu-abuannya menatap langit. Rambut orangenya ia biarkan basah, sehingga ia bisa merasakan air yang menjalari rambut indahnya. Ia menikmatinya, seiring dengan air mata yang perlahan-lahan jatuh kembali dari mata sendunya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Menghampirinya untuk sesuatu.

* * *

Dengan langkah perlahan ia menghampiri tempat Rangiku berada, pohon Sakura. Sakura memang indah, sayang ia terlalu rapuh. Orang itu menahan tawanya. Entah mengapa, bunga berwarna pink itu sangat mengingatkannya pada wanita yang berada di depannya kini. Ia begitu menikmati hujan ini, seakan ini memang yang ia inginkan. Rambut keabuan pria itu basah tersiram hujan, namun tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk mencapai sang wanita.

Kini ia sudah berada dibelakangnya. Memikirkan cara untuk membuat wanita ini sadar bahwa ada orang selain dia di padang rumput ini. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, ia mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya ke leher wanita itu.

"Kau... Siapa? Mau apa kau?" tanya wanita itu kaget, sedikit membentak.

Ia terkekeh sejenak, lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Aku? Bukannya kau tahu siapa aku, heh? Rangiku-chan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Wanita yang dipanggil Rangiku oleh pria itu tersentak. Nada suara ini, gaya bicara ini...

"Gin?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit rendah. Entah takut atau kaget.

Pria itu terkekeh lagi, "Bingo. Kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku, Rangiku-chan," kata pria yang dipanggil Gin itu.

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Apakah..." perkataan Rangiku terpotong oleh Gin yang menempelkan jarinya di depan bibir Rangiku.

"Sshh... Diamlah, aku hanya mau bicara," kata Gin. Rangiku terdiam, terpaku di tempatnya.

"Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu lama, maaf karena telah membuatmu kecewa, aku minta maaf," kata Gin sambil merengkuh Rangiku dalam pelukannya. Rangiku masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu, aku tak pantas kembali kesini dan meminta maaf..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Rangiku menggeleng dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala Rangiku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih kalau begitu," jawab Gin sambil tersenyum, senyum yang tulus dari hatinya.

Rangiku terpana, "Sa... sama-sama... Gin..." ujarnya sambil tetap memeluk Gin.

Ia hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu menepuk lembut kepala Rangiku sekali.

"Hei~!" protes Rangiku saat kepalanya ditepuk Gin. Gin tertawa tipis, lalu bergumam sebentar.

"Ada apa, Gin?" tanya Rangiku sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, agar ia bisa melihat wajah Gin.

"Aku bingung harus mulai darimana..." gumam Gin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mulailah dari poin terpentingnya," jawab Rangiku sambil merengut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Rangiku Matsumoto?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Hm?"

"_Aishiteru,_"

Rinai rintik hujan yang membasahi pohon Sakura itu, seakan menjadi saksi perkataan yang diucapkan Gin barusan. Rangiku membelalakkan mata keabu-abuannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Gin dan membiarkan air hujan kembali membasahi tubuhnya.

"Gin... Kau serius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku serius. _So, would you be my girl_?" tanya Gin sembari memamerkan senyumnya kembali. Senyuman tulus yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada Rangiku.

"_Yes i' am_. _Suki dayo_, Gin-kun!" ujar Rangiku sambil memeluk Gin erat-erat hingga bawahan Aizen itu kehabisan nafas.

"Ne, Rangiku-chan… Berhentilah…" ucap Gin, kepayahan.

Rangiku hanya tersipu-sipu sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "_Gomen ne_, Gin..." jawabya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Gin tersenyum simpul, ia pun lalu mengangkat wajah Rangiku.

"Ne? Gin-kun?" tanya Rangiku keheranan.

"_Let me kiss you_, _ore no tenshi_..." ujar Gin sambil menekankan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Rangiku. Rangiku hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Hujan pun berhenti. Meskipun langit tetap hitam, namun ada beberapa hal yang berbeda di langit yang kelam itu. Hadirnya sang bulan yang menerangi sebuah pohon Sakura. Bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan menutupi sepasang insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

* * *

"Gin…"

"Hm?"

"_I thought, i lost you. But I know that you love me, now,_"

"_So?_"

"_Promise to me that you will be here, besides me forever._"

"_I promise. Anything for you, my angel,_"

"_Thank you,_"

"_My pleasure, princess,_"

"GIN!"

"_Haha. Just kidding, honey._"

"_Come on… Call my name…_"

"Rangiku?"

"GAK ROMANTIS!!"

"Hahaha,"

"Tapi kamu serius kan?"

"Tentu saja…"

"**_Buktikan..._**"

Gin hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk Rangiku erat-erat. Rangiku pun membalas pelukan Gin. Tak perlu berkata-kata, jawabannya ada di hati mereka sendiri.

* * *

**Chika's Corner**

Huwe~ romance pertama yang bener-bener romance~~ Bahagia~ *terbang* Maaf buat para fansnya Gin, karena saya bikin dia jadi super OOC begitu. Haahaa. Bersalah nihh... Ngikngok, jadi pengen kayak gitu ama Pato... *menerawang* *ditendang* Ehm, cukup bacotan gak penting dari saya. Saya hanya mengharapkan apresiasi kalian kok. Saran dan kritik sangat terima. Flame apalagi. Oh ya, terutama pujian! *ditakol*

So, review please??

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
